


The Return

by FoxFateWrites



Series: The Aladdin AU [2]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: An evil force returns to the kingdom with one goal in mind.





	1. Pre-Return

The wedding was everything Francis dreamed. Him and Rolando were officially married and the kingdom was in joyous celebration. Francis pushed for the entire kingdom to be invited and Topa obliged. With Arnoldo gone, the kingdom seemed…brighter. Neighboring Kingdoms had showed up. People Francis knew since he was little. He smiled. Things were looking up for everyone.


	2. Part 1

It had been a month since the wedding and the kingdom was thriving. Topa had made more efforts on helping the poor and homeless thanks to the boys and Natalio being back in his life. Ricardo and Carlos were now apart of the court, although it was still unsure of what they are within it. Francis had continued his usual day, but now he was happy and in a better mood. Rolando was right beside with him. Rolando was still getting used to it all. Francis would take a large chunk of the day to teach Rolando and his brothers the proper royal etiquette, which Rolando didn’t mind. It meant he got to spend time with his husband and his brothers. Los Rulos also made the prince get out more. After spending just a few days with Francis before the wedding, the blue Rulo found the Prince didn’t actually do much in the terms of physical activity. Francis sword fought, something Rolando loved to watch. The way Francis stood firmly against his teacher, unafraid of the other blade made Rolando go crazy. Rolando loved to watch Francis and find all the small quirks about the prince. When they weren’t together, Natalio had continued giving them music lessons with the instruments Topa had gotten them. Rolando missed Natalio and he was glad the forgetful man was back in his life. Rolando found Ricardo hanging around Harmony more and more, though he didn’t stand a chance with the princess. Carlos was spending more and more time alone, by choice.

Rolando knocked on his brothers door before he walked in. Carlos stood watching over the city.

“Carlos?” Rolando asked, joining him. Carlos wore the royal purple outfit the King had made for them. Carlos requested the paw print on the chest. Carlos was becoming more and more invested in the tigers paw print.

“Are you ok?” Rolando asked the quiet Rulo. Carlos smiled at him, an uneasy sight.

“I’ve never been better, Rolando” Carlos said, looking back over the city.

“You’ve been really distant lately” Rolando pointed out. Carlos put a hand on his shoulder.

“Rolando, I’ve found my calling. I’ve spent days thinking about it and I think I know exactly what I want to do” Carlos explained. Rolando smiled, relieved.

“Thats good Carlos! What is it?” Rolando asked him, sitting down at the small round table in the room. Carlos hummed lowly.

“I want to protect, Rolando” Carlos sighed happily. Rolando tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” He asked, watching his brother sit down.

“When I was a tiger, and I was protecting Francis. I felt so… free. I’ve never felt anything like it, Rolando. I felt like that was what I should be doing. Protecting you, protecting Rolando, and protecting Francis. Becoming a tiger, opened something in me and it has taken me so long to figure out what it was” Carlos explained. Rolando had never heard him talk so much in one conversation.

“Carlos, thats… amazing” Rolando said. He was worried his brother wanted to leave.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ve already been discussing with Topa about opportunities for me, he said he will get me training” Carlos said, a hint of excitement in his usual monotone voice. Rolando pulled his brother into a hug, he never felt more connected with Carlos.

Far from the kingdom, a man sat among the sand. A lamp in his hands.

Francis sat down next to Rolando, panting as he laid his sword down. His technique felt off, he felt off.

“Has it been a rough day, Francis?” Rolando asked, rubbing his back and Francis wiped sweat from his brow.

“Its a been A day thats for sure, and now I can’t even get my posture right” Francis whined. The wooden post Francis had been slashing at had taken quite a beating today. Rolando grabbed two of the wooden practice swords from a nearby wall and threw one to Francis.

“No Rolando” Francis said tiredly. Rolando poked him with the stick.

“No Rolando” Francis sternly told his husband. He kept messing with the prince. Francis took the other sword and blocked the other sword. The two danced around the room, their swords meeting as the fought each other. Francis went to slash Rolando but was forced back by Rolando’s block. Francis huffed and went for another slash, but fell to the side from Rolando’s block. Francis fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Rolando knelt before him and kissed him.

“Feel a little better” Rolando asked. He knew Francis needed to get his frustration out and what better than a good sword fight. Francis nodded, using his sword to support him as he stood up.

“Yeah, yeah I do” Francis said as the two put the swords back. The two heard clapping from the front of the room. Topa sat there.

“Father” Francis said aloud. Rolando bowed. Topa smiled, the boy was getting better at his etiquette.

“That was very good boys, I couldn’t find you anywhere so, I thought maybe you’d be hitting your anger out” Topa said, looking toward the wooden beam.

“I’m sorry Dad, but it was all so much at one time” Francis whined. Rolando tilted his head.

“I know son, you’ll get better. It takes time” Topa assured him.

“What happened” Rolando asked. Francis huffed.

“Francis stands by me every other day when I hear the peoples words. This way we learn to listen to our subjects and get first hand accounts of the problems the kingdom is having. Today was more stressful than usual” Topa explained. Rolando hummed. He had forgotten Francis did that. Rolando rubbed his loves back.

“Come on boys, it’s lunch time, and cook would be very disappointed if the princes of the kingdom skipped another meal” Topa scolded them. Francis cringed, he had forgotten he and Rolando skipped breakfast to go riding.

Francis sat awake that night. His body ached and his mind was racing. The woman with the lamp, begging for help to awaken the genie inside. It wasn’t the same lamp but it still had him frightened. He had upped his training in sword fighting, just in case. He still had nightmares about Arnoldo. He shifted in bed again.

“Francis, if you keep shifting I will knock you out” Rolando threatened, sitting up. Francis lit a candle.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t sleep” Francis whispered, getting out of bed. Rolando laid back down, returning to his pleasant slumber. He crept out the room. He had told his father he didn’t want guards outside his doors, maybe down the hall but he wanted his privacy nowadays.

He held the candle out as he walked. He could do this walk in the dark, with his eyes closed. Many nights when he was young, he would creep into the kitchen to make himself tea or sneak a sweet in. He hadn’t done it for awhile, not since Rolando came into his life. He walked into the kitchen, smirking. He missed sneaking around the castle, a sense of thrill ran through him. He opened the cabinets, searching for nothing in particular.

“Francis” he heard, causing the prince to jump. The lantern in the kitchen was lit and illuminated the prince. Ricardo stood there, rubbing his eyes, holding that old bear toy he brought with him to the palace. Francis had forgotten he was bare chested. He grabbed for something, anything to cover his torso.

“Francis, it’s ok, I’ve seen Rolando and Carlos more than enough. You don’t have to wear all that prince stuff around me” Ricardo assured him, setting his bear down on the counter. Francis breathed, it wasn’t a prince thing, it was a him thing.

“Ricardo, what are you doing out of bed?” Francis asked, crossing his arms to cover his chest.

“I had a nightmare” Ricardo said softly. Francis frowned at the way the boy picked up his bear, holding it tightly.

“Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?” Francis asked, remembering Topa making it for him when he had nightmares as a boy. Ricardo’s eyes lit up.

“Oh yes please!” Ricardo cheered. Francis set to work making the special drink. Francis guided the boy to his other room. The one where they all hung out in. He sat down on the floor and Ricardo sat facing him, sipping at his drink happily.

“It’s so good! I didn’t know you could make things Francis” Ricardo said happily. Francis chuckled.

“I can’t. My father made this for me when I had bad dreams just like his grandmother did for him. My mother would always scold us in the morning” Francis recalled. Ricardo went silent for a moment.

“Do you think Arnoldo will ever come back” Ricardo asked quietly. Francis looked at him and bit his lip.

“No, he can’t come back” Francis assured Ricardo, or himself, he wasn’t sure.

“Good, he was not a good person. He tried to take you away and Rolando said that if that happened he would chase down Arnoldo. Rolando said he really liked you” Ricardo explained. Francis smiled.

“We are married” Francis laughed.

“He really loves you Francis, he loves you more than anything else in the world” Ricardo said. Francis was still worried about one thing, Arnoldo.


	3. Part 2

Doris sat amongst her boys. Despite being a free genie, she really didn’t want to leave the Rulos and Francis. She wouldn’t admit it but she had grown quite fond of them. The Rulos were playing with marbles on the floor, and Francis stood in front of the full body mirror. She smiled as she took his measurements. Doris loved making clothing for the boys and she was doing it more and more these days. She smiled at the prince, who admired himself in the mirror. Francis could be either the most innocent or the most sassiest person she knew. Rolando joined him in the mirror frame, flexing. Francis mimicked his husband. Ricardo pointed and laughed at the two.

“Laugh all you want, your just jealous you don’t have these muscles” Rolando said. Ricardo laughed harder.

“You don’t have any muscles!” Ricardo snorted. Francis laughed and flexed in front of Rolando, causing the other boy to laugh.

“You can stop sucking in your stomach and puffing your chest out, its not fooling anyone” Doris laughed, poking his side causing the prince to laugh. The five of them sat together, enjoying themselves.

Black clouds moved through the desert and towards the kingdom. The man rubbed the lamp as soon as he was in view.

Francis held onto his horses reigns as she picked up speed. He could hear the massive beast behind them, gaining on them. The horse stopped sudden, causing the prince to fly forward off the saddle. The massive, purple tinted tiger slowed and stood over Francis. He groaned as he tried to catch his breath. Carlos looked to watch the horse run off. He huffed and nudged Francis.

“Ow, ow that hurt” Francis grunted as he sat up slowly. He hissed at the way his body hurt. Carlos had walked forward, looking up at the sky. Unusual dark, clouds were rolling in, flashes of red appearing as lightening cracked. Carlos ran to Francis and bent down for the prince to get on him.

“Carlos no” Francis started. Another crack was heard, this time much closer to the two. Carlos roared at him. Francis crawled onto the purple tinted tiger and hugged his neck as Carlos began to run into the city.

Carlos was almost as quick and agile as Ricardo, almost. Francis hung onto him for dear life, closing his eyes as Carlos ran past all the people in their way.

Carlos skidded to a hault as they reached the palace, allowing Francis to slide off. The Prince ran into the thrown room.

“Something’s coming” he wanted, looking at his father. Topa looked at him curiously.

“I need more information than just something, Francis” Topa told his son. Francis huffed.

“Some sort of storm, but it wasn’t normal Dad, this felt off” Francis explained.

“With hints of red?” Someone behind the prince asked. Doris stepped up to Francis, the boy nodded. Doris ran out of the palace.

She stood in front of the city, facing the figure in black and red.

“Your not allowed her, Arnoldo” she told him. He laughed.

“I’m a free genie, Doris. I’m allowed to be where ever I want and take what ever I want” Arnoldo told her. A young man held up the lamp.

“I summon thee back into the lamp” the man yelled, Doris was trapped yet again. Arnoldo smiled at the man.

“Good work Giulliano, maybe you were right about working together” Arnoldo told the other advisor.

“You know what I am after, I know what you are after. Harmony will be mine and Francis will be yours, it’s a win win” Giulliano assured the genie. Arnoldo laughed as they continued walking.


	4. Part 3

Francis bit his lip as he watched the sky, Doris hadn’t returned. Rolando, Carlos, and Ricardo joined him.

“What do you think it is?” Ricardo asked watching the dark clouds grow darker.

“I’m not sure, but I have a bad feeling” Francis said. He grabbed his saber off his wall and placed it in his belt.

“I’m going to find Doris, she’s been gone too long” Francis said. Rolando grabbed the saber the Sultan had gifted him.

“I’m going as well” Rolando assured the prince. Ricardo and Carlos stepped forward and bowed.

“You can count on us as well” Carlos said, his eyes glinting with excitement.

The four of them had run into the city, watching the empty main road. It was far to quiet for a normal day. The Rulos stopped suddenly. Francis managed to catch up, panting heavily. Despite his efforts, he was finding it harder and harder to keep up with the ex-thieves.

“Keep a close eye out, something is very wrong” Carlos warned. The four of them heard clanking. Four large knights emerged from different alley ways.

“Rulos, Francis, SPLIT” Rolando yelled, running in one direction. The boys did as they were told.

Ricardo ran into a dead end and watched the knight, slowly make his way toward the orange clad rulo. Ricardo smirked and jumped up onto the ledge of a window, climbing up the building with the ease of a monkey. He laughed as he made a face at the knight. He turned suddenly to find Arnoldo standing there.

“I recall you had a taste for bananas, street rat, lets fix this” Arnoldo laughed. The Rulos had turned into a small monkey. He screeched at Arnoldo and jumped off the building, catching the ledge of the next one. The genie smirked.

Rolando ran as fast as he could but was suddenly snatched by another set of arms. Carlos pulled him into a crevice of a building. Two knights looked around and left the area. Rolando nodded. The two looked around.

“Who are these guys?” Rolando whispered. Carlos shrugged and stuck his head out in the street.

“We’ll be fine as long as we stay nimble and light, these guys are heavy and slow, so we shouldn’t have any problems” Carlos explained. Rolando nodded but then froze. The two looked at each other.

“Francis” they said running out in the street.

Francis had to stop. He gasped for air, leaning on a building. An axe came down beside him. He ran. Another knight went to catch him but was thrown down by a large, purple tiger. Francis smirked, he wasn’t sure what Doris gave him to turn him into a tiger but he was glad she gave it to him. Rolando popped out of a window from the second story of a building.

“Francis!” He yelled. Rolando let his hand down. Francis pulled himself up onto a set of boxes and to Rolando’s arm. Rolando tugged his husband up. He grunted. Francis was to heavy to try and lift him by himself. He looked up to see Carlos keeping the knights busy. He gripped Francis arms and pulled again. Francis pulled himself up.

“When did you get so heavy!” Rolando grunted. Francis caught himself on the window seal and pulled himself in. He landed on his back. He stayed down, trying to catch his breath. A monkey jumped through the window and onto Francis chest. Francis sat up suddenly, causing the monkey to roll onto the floor. He screeched at the two.

“Wait, Ricardo?” Rolando asked, noticing the pendent the monkey wore. He nodded his head and began to make noises.

“We don’t know what your saying bud” Rolando told his brother.

“He’s probably trying to warn you that Arnoldo’s back” someone said. Francis yelped as he was picked up. Arnoldo held the boy by the back of the shirt.

“Well, Well, my Francis” Arnoldo smirked. Rolando went to tackle the genie but found someone grab him. Giulliano held him roughly. Arnoldo let the Prince down. Francis backed up until he hit the wall. Arnoldo appeared in front of him.

“Still as handsome as ever, maybe even more so since I’ve been around. Working on the torso, I see” Arnoldo told Francis, running a hand down to his chest.

“Finally, it will all be mine” Arnoldo mumbled, stepping away from the boy.

“We shall take them to the Palace, Topa has been keeping my throne warm for me I’m sure” Arnoldo instructed Giulliano, smirking as he watched the knights rope the tiger.


	5. Part 4

Arnoldo had left Rolando, Ricardo and Carlos on the side of the road, before taking Francis with him into the palace.

Arnoldo burst through the doors of the throne room, causing Topa to stand up suddenly.

“Arnoldo” he said surprised. Giulliano held Francis.

“Francis!” He yelled, running at the genie. Topa froze in place.

“Dad!” Francis yelled. Arnoldo grunted.

“Can we please stop yelling” He said, taking the throne. Harmony walked in.

“Francis” she said backing away. Giulliano let go of Francis, allowing the boy to run to her.

“Genie, this is it. Make her mine!” Giulliano yelled. Arnoldo gave him a look.

“You really thought I was gonna help you thats funny. Next time you should remember that people often don’t get over trying to be poisoned” Arnoldo laughed, turning the man into a parrot. Francis held Harmony.

“Now, Francis, When I tell you to do something you do it. If you don’t, I’ll take away another one of your friends until it is just you and me, do I make myself clear” Arnoldo told the boy. Francis nodded slightly.

“say it” Arnoldo commanded.

“Yes, Arnoldo, yes” Francis said. The man shooed the boy away. Francis took Harmony to his room.

“Francis, what do we do” Harmony asked. Francis sat down on his bed.

“I don’t know Harmony, I should’ve known life was getting to good to be true” Francis laughed at himself. Harmony sat beside him.

“So your just giving up. Francis, you never give up. I’ve seen you work yourself till you pass out when you were learning how to sword fight, because you refused to be bested by anyone” Harmony told him. Francis chuckled and laid down on his back.

“And look where that got me” Francis said bluntly as he rested his hands on his stomach. Harmony rested her hand on his.

“It got you an amazing husband and brother-in-laws. Francis, you have to fight him” Harmony assured him. Francis sat back up.

“You saw what he did to my Dad, I think as long as I do what he asks, he’ll let you and my dad go” Francis told the princess. She looked out at his balcony, bars had appeared, blocking it and his windows.

“Francis I won’t let you do this” Harmony told him. He shook his head.

“You have to Harmony. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of this. We will think of something, and until we do its best for everyone if I just do what he says” Francis explained to her. She nodded.

“I understand now, we just have to have patience” Harmony said. He smiled at her.

“Exactly” Francis said. His room opened.

“You will join Arnoldo in the dining room” a servant told the prince. Francis looked at Harmony and started to leave.

“Francis, be careful please, we both need to be on our toes if we are gonna think of a plan” Harmony told him. He nodded and left her in his room.

Rolando sat up suddenly. He had the worst dream, that Arnoldo was back and he took Francis. He laughed and looked to his brothers.

“Looks like we fell asleep-“ Rolando started by froze when he saw the tiger and monkey, still fast asleep. It wasn’t a dream. He noticed he was on the road to the palace.

“Carlos, Ricardo wake up!” Rolando yelled getting up. Rolando noticed the palace looked like it was on lock down. Bars covered every window, the gate was heavily gauged. Carlos nudged his brothers hand, Carlos jumped onto Rolando’s shoulder.

“We have to find Doris” Rolando said, frowning at the palace.

Harmony was wandering the halls, finding certain rooms locked and chained shut. She noticed one particular room was locked and barred. Francis’ training room. Harmony remembered when Francis first started training. He used to practice more than just sword fighting, she remembered the two would often practice yoga together growing up. Well, Francis would try yoga, he was always more for strength than flexibility. Francis loved to lift weights, ride horses, play instruments. He was fit for a prince and the kingdom really looked up to their talented prince. When Arnoldo was appointed, Francis stopped doing a lot of activities he enjoyed doing. Something clicked in her. Up until Arnoldo, both Topa and Francis were always doing something and thinking for themselves. Arnoldo made them dependent on him by making them lazy stereotypically sultans and princes. That’s what he was going to do to Francis. She ran to his room and dug through his drawers. She needed to keep him occupied when he wasn’t with Arnoldo, she couldn’t let him give up.


	6. Part 5

Rolando sat in their old home, trying to think where Doris could be. Carlos was grumbling by the window and Ricardo was messing with on of their blankets.

“If Doris were here everything would be fine” Rolando said out loud. It had been a few days since getting kicked out of the palace and the three of them were getting relentless.

“Excuse me?” Someone said, walking in. Carlos got up and stood behind Rolando. A woman in pink stood there.

“May I help you?” Rolando asked. She held a very familiar lamp in her hand.

“Someone told me this was yours” She said handing the lamp to Rolando. He looked up to thank her but she was gone before he could say anything. He smiled as he rubbed the lamp.

Harmony sat on one of the stools in Francis’ room. His room was all about comfort, plenty of pillows and blankets, full body mirror, it was all about leisure. She huffed, it would be hard to get Francis up and about when everything he liked to do was gone. Francis shuffled into his room and fell down onto his bed. He stretched and yawned.

“Have you thought about a way to stop Arnoldo, Francis” Harmony asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head.

“No, too tired” He mumbled falling asleep. She went to shove him.

“Francis! All you’ve done the past few days is eat and sleep, you need to get up and do something” Harmony scolded him. She attempted to push him off the bed but found she couldn’t move him.

“Francis!! You’re letting him win” Harmony begged.

“You sound distressed miss” Natalio said looking at her. She smiled.

“Can you lift this bed please” Harmony asked. Natalio stood there for a moment.

“Sure” he said happily, easily lifting one side of the bed, causing Francis to roll off. He yelled and stood up suddenly.

“What was that for!” He asked angrily. Harmony pulled his ear.

“Francis, you have to start doing something, anything. You are becoming lazy again” Harmony explained. Francis frowned and sat down.

“Well what am I supposed do?” Francis asked, a little more desperate than Harmony expected.

“I have an idea” Natalio said leaving. Francis and Harmony ignored him.

“We have to get out of here, the longer you are here, the worst you’ll get until you stop caring” Harmony explained. Francis stayed looking at the ground. Harmony pulled his chin up.

“You have to keep going, for me, for your dad, for your kingdom. For Rolando” Harmony told him. Francis nodded and got up.

“Its getting so hard to resist that snake gem but I’ll try, for Rolando” Francis said looking out the window.

Doris looked the wall up and down.

“Yeah, thats a big wall” she said to Rolando. Ricardo jumped against the wall and couldn’t find a good grip. Doris thought for a long moment.

“We need something to get over this wall and I think I know what” Doris assured him. She disappeared and reappeared with a carpet.

“Doris, how is a carpet going to get us over the wall” Rolando asked. She smirked and rolled it out. Doris pushed the boy onto it and ushered Carlos to lay down as well. Ricardo jumped onto Carlos’ back.

“Doris-“ Rolando started but stopped as the carpet started to float. Rolando gripped the rug.

“D-Doris” He said, Doris appeared in front of him.

“Hold on Rolando” Doris instructed him. He closed his eyes as they flew up to where Francis’ room usually was.

“Harmony” Doris called, examining the bars. Harmony ran to the closed balcony.

“Doris, Rolando! I’m so glad your here. Rolando, you need to talk to Francis. Arnoldo’s been, hypnotizing him or something and he’s starting to just let it happen. He’s stopped talking all together” Harmony explained. Rolando looked into the room but couldn’t find his prince.

“Where is he now?” Rolando asked.

“With Arnoldo, Rolando, I’m afraid he’s got a hold of Francis” Harmony told him. Rolando took Ricardo and grabbed the bars, allowing Ricardo to squeeze through them.

“Go find Francis, Ricardo. We’ll try and find a way in” Rolando told the monkey. Carlos roared and the monkey ran off. Harmony thought for a moment.

“I have an idea, your not gonna like it, but I have an idea” Harmony said suddenly. Doris gave her a look.

Harmony bowed before Arnoldo.

“What” Arnoldo asked angrily. She looked over at Francis, who was sat beside the sultan. His eyes closed as Arnoldo ran his hand through the princes hair.

“Well, I was just curious if you would take the bars away from the balcony” Harmony said, fiddling with her hands.

“And why would I do that?” Arnoldo asked. She motion to Francis.

“Well, it’s obvious Francis isn’t going anywhere and you’ve made it practically impossible for anyone to get in, I just think it would he nice for the place to not look like a prison rather than a palace, oh great sultan” Harmony assured the genie. Arnoldo looked at Francis and smiled warmly and the sleeping boy. He looked around the throne room and hummed.

“I suppose your right, the palace doesn’t look much like a palace does it. Alright! But no funny business. Ive been very lenient with dear Francis here. If I suspect even the slightest bit of change, he will be under my complete control, understood, Princess” Arnoldo threatened. Harmony bowed.

“Of course, most powerful sultan” Harmony smiled. The bars to the windows disappeared. Arnoldo snapped and Francis woke up suddenly.

“Go on Francis, I need some time alone” Arnoldo told him. Harmony offered her hand to him and helped him off the ground. She dragged him to his room.

“Francis! We have a plan to stop Arnoldo!” Harmony said excitedly. Francis looked at her and for the first time, she saw how tired he looked. Harmony sat him down on his bed.

“Francis are you ok?” Harmony asked. A monkey jumped onto his shoulder.

“Ricardo?” He asked, he seemed like he was in a daze. A tiger jumped into the room, followed by Rolando and Doris. Rolando ran to Francis and shook him.

“Francis, Francis” he whispered, shaking him softly. Francis looked at Rolando and shook his head.

“Do I know you?” Francis asked groggily. Doris grabbed his face and took a look into his eyes.

“Arnoldo’s been hypnotizing him, Francis has been trying to resist it but Arnoldo has been doing more and more. We have to stop Arnoldo before he can hypnotize Francis again. That boy won’t be able to last much longer” Doris said. Rolando burst out of the room, Carlos following him. He was not about to lose Francis.


	7. Part 6

Doris stopped Rolando.

“Woah there prince charming, if you go in there right now he’ll kill” Doris told the boy.

“I’ll think of something when I’m in there” Rolando said trying to push the genie out of his way. She took ahold of his shoulders.

“No Rolando, you need to calm down and use your head. You are the charming one, the persuader. You use your head, we need that head to stop Arnoldo” Doris soothed him. Rolando huffed and they walked back into Francis’ room. Francis had fallen asleep in Harmony’s lap, Ricardo had curled up on his stomach.

“Rolando, we have to think of something” Harmony said. Doris laughed.

“Yes, we have established that. We need to catch him off gaurd, that way he won’t try to stop us when we summon him back to the lamp” Doris explained. Francis shot up, scaring the monkey on him. Ricardo screeched and jumped into Rolando’s shoulder. Francis walked out of the room, Carlos tried to pull at his pants but the boy just kept walking.

“This is our chance” Rolando assured everyone.

Rolando hid behind one of the columns in the throne room. He peaked behind them to see Francis’s head in Arnoldo’s lap. The genie was feeding the boy strawberries, Francis was in a daze. Rolando’s face burned with anger. That should be HIM feeding Francis strawberries. He felt a tug at his pants leg. Ricardo knew his brother was starting to got angry, and they needed him to be calm. Ricardo ran out and took Arnoldo’s hat.

“Why you little! I should’ve disposed of you ages ago!” Arnoldo yelled, but the monkey climbed up the wall and onto the little ledge of the ceiling. Arnoldo huffed but smiled when he looked at Francis.

“See Francis, this life of luxury could’ve been yours from the beginning. That’s behind us though, now we are together” Arnoldo assured the prince. Francis merely smiled. Rolando huffed and ran at them.

“Stop!” He yelled. Arnoldo chuckled.

“Well, isn’t this intriguing. The street rat returns to claim his prince. Well too bad, Rolando, Francis is mine now” Arnoldo told him. Two knights emerged and walked towards Rolando. Carlos tackled one of the nights while Ricardo dropped onto the other. Rolando smirked.

“No matter, nothing can protect you from my power” Arnoldo growled. Doris stepped in front of him.

“I can protect him” Doris told the sultan. Arnoldo growled.

“Alright, if this is how it’s going to be. Francis, kill him” Arnoldo instructed the prince. Francis took his saber from his belt and walked towards Rolando.

“Francis no” Doris begged him. The two jumped out of the way of Francis’ swing. Doris summoned a saber for Rolando. The two began to fight. Francis delivered heavy, sloppy blows. This let Rolando easily dodge out of the way and block the princes sword. Carlos looked at the two, he felt his instinct to protect kick in but he didn’t know who to fight for. Ricardo jumped onto Francis and covered his eyes, causing the boy to yelp and drop his sword. Arnoldo picked up Francis’ saber.

“I have to do everything around here!” Arnoldo yelled, attacking Rolando. Doris looked at the noticed the knight coming up behind Francis and Ricardo, raising it’s axe. She tackled the black mass to the ground. Rolando looked over and cheered.

“Alright Doris!” He yelled. Arnoldo swiped at him and cut the boys cheek. Rolando touched it and fell to the ground as Arnoldo shoved him. The lamp on his belt flew across the floor. Carlos tackled the genie. Francis finally managed to throw Ricardo off himself and grabbed the saber. He stood over Rolando and chuckled, a dark tint to his eyes.

“Francis, don’t do this” Rolando begged. Francis readied his sword.

“Genie Arnoldo, I summon thee to the thy lamp” Harmony yelled from across the room. Arnoldo went to tackle Francis, but the lamp pulled him in before he could reach him. The knights disappeared. Ricardo lay on the floor, in his human form. Carlos stared at the floor and panted in his human form. Topa became unfrozen and ran to Harmony, hugging her. Francis stayed over Rolando, trying to breath.

“Francis” Rolando said quietly. Francis dropped his sword to the side and tears fell down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. Rolando sat up and embraced him.

“It’s ok, he’s gone. You’re here and I’m here. We’re all ok” Rolando whispered as Francis broke down in his arms.


	8. The End

Francis wouldn’t leave his room, and he refused to see anyone. He wouldn’t even see Rolando.

“Give him time, Rolando, he’s been through a lot” Doris assured him. He didn’t feel very assured however. Ricardo and Carlos had tried everything to get into that room but it seemed as if it was protected by some sort of magic. Unlikely, but it was fun to think it was. Rolando would sit in front of his door and just listen. He finally knocked on the door.

“Francis, you have to come out, at least to eat” Rolando said. He gave up trying to entice the Prince out of his room, but Rolando knew he hadn’t eaten in at least 3 days.

“Francis, please” Rolando begged. He sighed.

“If I had never met him, he would be fine” Rolando mumbled, getting up and walking down the hall. Harmony grabbed his arm.

“Don’t say that, you are the best thing that has happened to Francis. Before you, he was miserable. He hated being here, he hated being a prince. You made him happy Rolando. A feat seldom can accomplish” Harmony told the boy. She touched the cut on his cheek.

“You’ve been taking care of that wound, yes?” Harmony asked. He nodded and she pulled him into a hug.

“I must return to my kingdom, my father has been curious as to what I’ve been up too and it’s time I carried the tale of your land to mine. Goodbye Rolando, tell Francis I’ll see him soon and to write” Harmony said. Rolando hugged her back.

“Thank you Harmony, you’ve done a great service to us” Rolando told her. He chuckled at how much he sounded like Francis just then. She left.

“What a fine creature” A voice above him said. A parrot flew down and landed on Rolando’s shoulder.

“You!” Rolando yelled, pining the bird to the wall.

“Woah kid, woah, I didn’t mean any of this. I just wanted love and I may have made a few mistakes. As you can see, I’m paying the price” Giulliano said, wriggling out of Rolando’s grip.

“I should pluck you and serve you as a meal, lucky for you, Francis would kill me if I harmed an animal, get out of our kingdom. I know a tiger who would love a taste of you” Rolando growled. He let the bird go and it flew off in a flash. Rolando huffed and continued down the hall.

Someone opened his door. He was too tired to wonder how they got in.

“Go away” Francis said softly.

“I see you are still looking quite sad young man, I drew these for you, I hope they make you feel better” Natalio said, setting a stack of papers on his desk. Francis looked up.

“I suppose I’ll be going then” Natalio said after a few awkward moments. Francis sat up from his bed. He still felt awful about everything. He had almost killed the person he loved the most. He actually let Arnoldo get into his head. He wasn’t strong enough. Francis grabbed the pages and looked through them. They were amazing sketches of him and his family, his friends. The last one made him freeze. It was a sketch of himself and Rolando on their wedding day. They were holding hands and looking into each others eyes. He started to cry.

“Thank you Natalio” he whispered as he set the page down.

“I’ve never seen a more handsome prince” Someone said. Francis turned quickly to see Rolando off his balcony. He laughed, wiping the tears away.

“Don’t tell me you climbed all the way here Rolando” he said stepping out. He noticed Rolando was hanging, he was floating. Rolando smirked as he showed off the flying carpet.

“I’m not sure I want to say, I guess I’m not surprised after last week” Francis said. Rolando held his hand out.

“N-No Rolando, thats too high for me” Francis said backing away.

“Do you trust me?” Rolando asked, catching Francis off guard.

“Of course I do, Rolando” Francis said. Rolando helped him onto the carpet. Francis hugged Rolando tightly, hitching his breath as they started to move.

“I can show you the world” he sang softly to Francis.

Topa ran through the halls, looking for his son.

“Francis!” He yelled. He had found the boy not in his room and it frightened him. He noticed Carlos and Ricardo sitting on the floor, playing checkers.

“Wheres-“ Topa started.

“Rolandos taking Francis for a ride on his magic carpet” Ricardo explained suddenly. Topa nodded.

“Oh if thats all-WHAT!?” Topa asked. He started running down the hall again. Carlos chuckled, he understood what the Sultan had thought.

“What? That’s what he’s doing, Rolandos taking Francis for a ride on his magic carpet” Ricardo said so innocently. Carlos burst out laughing.

Topa ran past Doris and a lady she was holding hands with.

“Thank you Josefina, you literally saved this whole kingdom” Doris told the girl. She laughed as she looked out at the night sky.

“As long as I get to spend more time with you, Doris, my wish was already granted” Josefina told the genie. Doris gave her a kiss.

Topa burst into Rolando’s room but found neither of them there. They had to be in Francis’ room by now. He opened the door.

“Boys! This is not an appropriate thing to do right now-“ Topa froze as he watched Francis and Rolando kiss in front of the balcony, sitting on a floating carpet. Topa nearly fell as he gripped his heart.

“Oh thank god, he has an actual flying carpet” Topa sighed in relief. Francis jumped onto the balcony and helped his father.

“Dad! Are you ok?” Francis asked worried.

“I’m perfect Francis” Topa assured him. Francis ran to his desk and handed him a sheet of paper. It was a drawing of himself and Natalio, when they were young. The two were seated by on a curb as Natalio played his guitar.

“I think Natalio remembers more than he lets on, you should really talk to him” Francis suggested. Topa nearly cried as he walked out of the room, shouting Natalio’s name.

“Where were we” Rolando purred as he pulled Francis by the waist. Francis touched the cut on Rolando’s cheek and frowned.

“Nooo, we are passed that. It’s in the past Francis. Doris took the lamp far, far from here. Back to the cave of wonders if I’m not mistaken. No one can get in there. You are here. We are here. You are strong enough” Rolando assured him. Francis smiled softly.

“You know Rolando, I think things are about to start looking up for all of us. All because a prince fell for a street rat” Francis told him.

“Ex-street rat thanks, nothing can break our bond Francis. Not even the most powerful genie in the world” Rolando told him. Francis pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
